The Last Avatar
by zadoc
Summary: Hundreds of years after the time of Avatar Korra, in a future where benders are the outcasts of society, the world has fallen further out of balance than at any previous point in history. It is up to a band of rebels and the Avatar to bring peace to the five nations.
1. Prelude: A Prison of One

"Houyi!" A familiar voice echoes through the desolate room that has been a prison for the past 208 years. "It's time to eat."

Avatar Houyi hasn't moved much since he was a boy, and not at all for over fifty years. His legs are crossed and are fastened together beneath the cement floor by metal rods that have been inserted into his bones. He sits on the ground with his arms suspended over his head by cement pillars that encapsulate his hands.

He leans forward as his captors place a liquid meal before him at the end of a pole. Getting his lips to the straw, he takes in nourishment. Looking down as he smiles.

"Thank you Chen," he says to the guard. "I haven't had pizza in quite some time."

"It won't be much longer that the president needs you alive, Houyi. I expect by the end of the week we'll have assured that you are the last of your lineage. Humph."

The food is removed, the guard leaves. Houyi feels despair as he knows well what Chen's words mean. The forces of the People's Dominion must have captured or killed the last of the airbenders.

As a firebender, Houyi's predecessor was an earthbender, and he must be followed by one of the lineage of Avatar Aang, the last avatar to come from the nation of Air Nomads. That's the cycle of the avatar; water, earth, fire, and air. Without any airbenders being born, the line of the avatar comes to an end.


	2. Chapter I: The Rise of the Dominion

As a boy the war between the United Republic and the People's Dominion was at full scale, and had been for decades. Avatar Houtu, Houyi's predecessor, led Republic forces in a war that was being waged with only one goal, to remove benders from the population.

The Dominion forces began in the small Earth Kingdom town of Gurim. The village was largely isolated and the government had become corrupt. The bending class relied on the non-benders for labor. They were called "kaji" by the benders. Within a generation the kaji were more akin to slaves than to laborers.

A union leader named Kumiho set out to change things. He and his followers knew that with technology they could fight off their bender oppressors. They used their trade contacts to to obtain rifles, rocket launchers, grenades, and automatic weapons.

After their victory, they went on a crusade to "liberate" other towns from their bender oppressors. The United Republic attempted diplomatic solutions to the crisis. Just as it seemed an agreement would be reached, Kumiho's forces stormed the capital, Republic City, in a surprise attack. They announced the formation of a new government, the People's Dominion, and declared war on all benders.

Initially people were hesitant to turn against their bender friends, but the Dominion's tactics were cruel. They tortured family members who harbored benders. They conscripted soldiers for their fight. With nearly three quarters of the world being non-benders, Republic forces became overwhelmed.

The water tribes and the Central Air Temple fell within the first few years of hostilities. Avatar Houtu refused to fight during the first 23 years of the war. Instead his mission was to convince Dominion allies to lay down arms, and to help protect the borders of Republic territory. However, when his native Earth Kingdom finally surrendered, Houtu had a change of heart and fought alongside the last bastion of the Republic, the Fire Nation.

He and Fire Lord Ira almost immediately began to take back territory. It seemed as if any battle the Avatar fought in was won by Republic forces. Fire Nation soldiers cheered relentlessly at the mere sight of the Avatar on the battlefield, and Dominion Forces fled at the sound. Eventually President Kumiho reluctantly came to the bargaining table.

Houtu had a plan for peace that would bring a new balance to the world that it had never seen before. The establishment of a new nation free of benders that the Dominion can reign over. In return Kumiho would cede some captured lands for earthbenders and waterbenders to return to.

A ceasefire was reached as the negotiations took place. The Water Tribe elders, the Earth King, the Air Monks, and the Firelord spent weeks at each other's throats debating with Kumiho while the Avatar moderated the whole proceedings.

Finally, a deal was reached. The news spread rapidly across the internet and television. The leaders of each nation gathered in Republic City at Avatar Aang Memorial Island where they prepared to address the entire world with the details of a peace treaty. Not just suspensions of hostilities, but a true armistice.

The cameras were rolling when the first shots rang out. The Dominion made sure of that. Made sure that everyone in the world witnessed the death of the avatar. The footage of a sniper's bullet entering his forehead in ingrained on all.

Chaos ensued as everyone realized they were standing in the middle of a trap. The Battle of Memorial Island, as it's now called, only lasted fifteen minutes. That's how long it took for the Dominion soldiers to defeat the leaders of every nation. Firelord Ira was the only one to escape with her life. All others perished.

The moment that Houtu fell was the moment that Houyi was born, the reincarnation of Houtu and all avatars past. He was born to free parents in the Fire Nation, but his freedom wouldn't last long.

In a mere eighteen months, the Dominion had defeated the Fire Nation and captured Firelord Ira. Ira was tried for war crimes in a short but public trial that was broadcast on every television network. She was found guilty, and symbolically executed on her throne. Of course, the whole thing was streamed live on the net.

Remaining benders were put into prison camps, including, eventually, Houyi. At age three a hiccup in a market betrayed him and ended his innocence. The small puff of fire caused security forces to seize on him before his parents could even think to run.

Benders were sometimes allowed out of prison when their natural skills provided either practical or entertainment value. Earth and metal benders to assist in earthquake recovery, air and water benders to help with hurricane relief. There wasn't ever anything for a firebender to do, except duel. To the cheers of crowds, firebenders were forced to battle in a perversion of the ancient tradition Agni Kai.

Having never been outside of prison, Houyi was eight years old when he volunteered to compete in the Agni Kai. Winners were allowed small morsels of freedom. He had never even seen the sun before, which grants he and all firebenders their power.

To the surprise of spectators, the young avatar was a proficient fighter. So good was his record that he was placed before older and more experienced opponents. The sight of an eight year old boy taking down a grown man in an Agni Kai sold many tickets.

Houyi's career was successful. for months he traveled the world fighting in duels. He saw ice and snow for the first time at the Northern Water Tribe. He got to swim for the first time in the Earth Kingdom. He loved being outside of prison. It didn't matter how badly he hurt his opponents as long as this was the reward.

Eventually, though, he was placed before an opponent who he could not defeat. A former firebending master. They traded blows evenly for minutes, until the old master released a burst of electricity. Houyi has never seen lightning before. Before the first bolt could reach him he clenched and instinctually willed the earth in front of him to stand up and act as a shield, blocking the blast. When he opened his eyes the old master and the audience were motionless.

He knew about other benders, but he didn't know that anyone could ever bend more than one element. The tradition of the avatar was kept secret from young captives in order to suppress hope.

The old master, however, did know.

"Run, little, Avatar, run."

Houyi froze. The master began to attack the soldiers. The audience began to flee. As shots rained down, the melted before they could strike the master. But not before they could strike the panicked people in the crowd. One by one they fell from stray bullets. And one by the soldiers fell from fire ball.

Houyi's handler came up behind him and kneeled down.

"You must stop him. You're the only one who can."

Yes, Chen," the boy obediently replied.

Without seeing it coming, the old master was struck down. He was trying to save the Avatar, to free benders, and to save his way of life.

"Very good, boy," Chen said.

Houyi never learned the name of the man he killed, but he would soon find out that his life was about to change.

From that day on he was taken away and placed in the cell in which he currently resides. It was built specially for him. In 200 years he hasn't left the room, not one single time.


	3. Chapter II: No Alternative

Upon the guard's departure Houyi closes his eyes and begins to meditate. He reaches out to Avatar Houtu. For the past eighty years he and Houtu have been training in the Spirit Realm, a world beyond the physical, beyond our own. The Avatar is the natural bridge between the two. With no training, it took Houyi one hundred years just to cross over. It took him another twenty to find his predecessor.

At first Houtu acted as a teacher to the new avatar, teaching him the history of the four nations, and of the Dominion's conquest of the Republic. Before long they began to train together, mastering the moves and stances of firebending first, then air, then earth, and finally water. Because bending does not work in the spirit world Houyi can only learn and practice the forms, never being able to actually bend.

Feeling a sense of desperation, Houyi crosses over and searches frantically for his teacher.

"Houtu! Avatar Houtu!" He shouts into the meadow where the two have met and trained for the past century.

"I fear the time we have been waiting for is now," he shouts.

No response.

"What of Aang's lineage?" He asks to the emptiness, hoping his mentor can hear.

Houtu appears to his friend.

"I'm sorry I'm late Houyi. I had to confirm with the spirits and past avatars that what you heard is true."

"Is it?"

"I was watching and listening while you were in the cell. It is. The last of the airbenders, of the fragile lineage that Aang, the Bringer of Balance, once restored has ceased to exist in the physical realm, and has come to reside in this one."

"Then it's true. The time is now, Houtu. I am ready."

"I am not certain you are prepared for this task."

"I must be. I can sense that my execution draws near."

"Houyi, you must not fail. With your death, there are no more airbenders for us to be reborn into. We have time for one last lesson. A lesson on how to control the avatar state."

"Let us begin, teacher."

"The avatar state allows you to tap into the power and wisdom of all past avatars. It's like hearing a thousand voices at once. Mine will be the loudest. Find my voice and then string the rest of them off of that, like a chain."

The two avatars, in the spirit world, meditate side by side. Houtu still looks young, as he was cut down in his prime. Houyi, afraid and inexperienced, looks as old as the spirits themselves. As afraid as he is, his friend and teacher is confident that he can succeed. After all, there is no alternative.


	4. Chapter III: The Lionraptors

"Ryo, is are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes, Lihua, this is the place," snapped Ryo.

"I know I am not so bright," Mengyao interjects, "But I am going to have to go with my sister on this one. How can this be the place? All I see are burnt fields everywhere. Kang, what do you think?"

Kang presses his hand against the hill that he and his group are hiding behind.  
In a low, cautious voice, "This could be it," he says.

"What do you mean, 'could be?'" exclaims a visibly annoyed Ahnah. "It's so dark I can't see anything. Ryo, if you just led us to the middle of nowhere, I, I, I'll break up with you!"

"Calm down," says Lihua. "Ryo is the best hacker in the five nations."

"Like, I know." She smiles at Ryo. "Oh, and don't you now mean four nations, brilliant leader?" Ahnah retorts. "No more airbenders."

"Duh, that's why we're here," Lihua reminds her. "We have to save the Avatar before..."  
Ahnah cuts her off. "If he even exists."

"Be quiet, both of you," says Kang. "I feel movement underground. This is it."

"Well, if this is it, where's the front door, I'd like to know," remarks Mengyao.

"Leave that to me, brother."

Lihua takes the goggles from her head and places them over her eyes.

"Better look away everyone," Ahnah says as she braces. "I hate this part."

Lihua skillfully directs her lightning outward across the ground spanning 300 yards in either direction and at least three meters down. It's enough electricity to shortcircuit everything in in its range, including the holographics hiding the entrance ramp into the facility.

"Now they know we're here," says Ryo, his left eye glowing green. "I'm hacked into the Dominion's satnet. I can see the electronic markers for every D-mo in the place."

"D-mo?" Asks Mengyao?

"Oh, that's his new word for Dominion troops,," responds Ahnah.

"Goggles down, people. I'll transmit to your heads up display," Ryo says as he raises his left arm. Out of his forearm come a scope and barrel. "We've got five coming right for us... opening fire."

Energy beams blaze out of Ryo's cybernetic arm as he expertly aims and takes out the first guard. Gunshots ring out immediately as their position is compromised.

The team leaps into action, Lihua and Mengyao run, jump, and jet into the air forcing fire from their feet. Using their hands, they drop fire from the sky onto the heads of their enemy.

With one stomp of the ground Kang raises the earth below the feet of one attacker and send him into the sky. With a swing of his arm he sends rocks hurling into his chest, which launches him flying through the air, away from the battle.

Ahnah detects nearby water pipes and bursts them with her bending ability. She forces the water to swirl around the remaining enemies and then she freezes it, and then walks casually down the ramp to the gate, followed by Kang and Ryo. Lihua and Mengyao drop from the air just ahead of her. Lihua gracefully lands on both feet, with her right hand on the ground. Mengyao... not so much. Fortunately, his bottom broke most of the fall.

Lihua turns to Kang. "Can you bend it open?"

"No, the metal is too pure..."

Very well. Everyone guard our backs. Brother, let's melt through it."

"Wait. You didn't let me finish," Kang spoke up. "I don't have to. These idiots built it right into the surrounding rock."

Everyone steps back as Kang rips the giant metal gate from its foundation and suspends it in the air.

Gunfire suddenly come from within.

"Why didn't these guys show up on our HUDs, Ryo?" shouts Lihua.

Ryo awkwardly laughs. "Because I was building a 3D rendered map of the interior and I kind of sort of turned that off by accident?"

He smiles and looks at everyone. Lihua rolls her eyes. "Ahnah, do you think they like to swim?"

Ahnah grins, "Oh I don't know about that."

She lets a torrent of water lose. Kang releases the gate. Mengyao shots a lightning bolt down the corridor.

"I don't think they liked that either," he says satisfied with his work.

As they walk inside past the lifeless bodies Ryo gets a clearer picture of inner workings of the compound.

"It looks like there's more levels here than on the map I downloaded," he says holding up a holographic projection coming from his wrist. He points, "We are here, and there are three levels with over a dozen D-mo's each. And there could be more"

"We should clear each level one by one," Mengyao speaks up.

"No," says Lihua, "We haven't the time. There are three levels and five of us. We split up."

Kang nods his head in agreeance.

"Mengyao, Kang, clear this floor." Lihua orders. "Ahnah, Ryo, you take the second one."

"And the third?" Asks Ryo.

"Just leave that one to me," says a determined Lihua.

"She's going to get herself killed," quips Ahnah.

Ryo points at his map. "These are the most likely places on each floor where the Avatar could be held. We'll reinforce each other as we clear levels."

"You all know what I expect of you," Lihua says. "Our intel says the Avatar is here. With no more airbenders he could be killed at any minute. What are you waiting for?"

Mengyao and Kang take off running down the hall. The rest down the stairwell. Ryo and Ahnah split off at the second level.

"Good luck," says Ahnah as Lihua slips out of site.

"Same to you," she hears repeated back over her radio earpiece.


	5. Chapter IV: The First Stand

"I always knew it would be you, Chen," Avatar Houyi looks up as Chen opens the door brandishing a rifle.

"I always knew it would be me too, Houyi."

"What are you waiting for?"

Chen smiles, "The camera crew. They're on their way down."

"It's too bad they're not here yet. I wouldn't want them to miss this."

"What are you blabbering about fool..." Chen's attention is divided. He puts his right hand to his ear. He receives a report of intruders. Suddenly, the lights dim.

"Well, Avatar. Circumstances dictate that I speed this up. Good-bye."

Chen points his weapon at the Houyi's slumped over head. Suddenly, his neck jerks up. His eyes face Chen and begin to glow brightly. His long, gray, unkempt hair flows behind his head. A hot wind radiates from the Avatar's body. The gun is flung from Chen's hands. He can barely keep his footing as he presses a silent alarm for more soldiers to come to the chamber.

The cement throne that has kept him seated his whole life begins to crack and break. Houyi ascends into the air as his restraints disintegrate. A horrified Chen falls backwards to the floor and looks up at his lifelong prisoner as troops rush in and open fire. The air vortex surrounding the Avatar is so powerful that it can cut through steel. Houyi easily deflects the bullets, which scatter in the chamber, randomly hitting several soldiers.

Realizing that their guns are useless, they attempt to subdue the Avatar by hand. With the flick of his wrist Houyi wills the walls to come to pieces which become punishing projectiles.

Lihua approaches the chamber and sees soldiers running in and then being flung out.

"This must be it," she thinks to herself.

She gets on the radio, "All Lionraptors, converge on my position, I found him, and he needs our help." Another soldier comes flying through the wall just above her head. "Well, I found him, anyway."

"Wait for us to get there," Mengyao pleads.

"There's no time. I'm engaging."

Lihua raises her fingertips in the air and makes an arc as electricity forms around them. She gathers all of the chi she can muster and releases an incredible lightning blast, clearing the hall of dozens of D-mos waiting to storm the chamber.

Lihua approaches the room. With her back to the wall she peeks in just in time to see Houyi use his airbending to smash the last two guards against the wall as he is suspended in the air. He floats to Chen, and with the voice of all Avatars past, he says, "Be aware. This is the first stand of many that we will make against tyranny until finally the Dominion is defeated. Where are your cameras now?" Chen faints.

In that moment Lihua come around the corner. "Avatar!" She screams. "Avatar Huang!"

The old man begins to descend, the air begins to calm, and his eyes cease to glow.

"I am Avatar Houyi," he says.

"I guess our intelligence was wrong, but I'm glad it was right about your location. My name is Lihua. There's a resistance. I led a team find and free you. We need to go."

"But you, you are but a child."

"She's no kid, Ryo says as he rounds the corner. "She's 24 I'll have you know.**"**

Ahnah leans over to him. "Sweetheart, I am not sure that's the right way to talk to the A-V-A-T-A-R," she scolds Ryo under her breath as she blushingly smiles and awkwardly waves at Avatari Houyi.

"I am grateful for your help," Houyi speaks up," And I humbly accept."

"Great! Let's go!" Lihua takes Houyi by the hands and leads him out. She feels the frailty of his bones. She sees the extreme age in his face. Disappointment overwhelms her. "How can this be our savior?" She thinks to herself.

The foursome begins for the exit, encountering little resistance.

Kang comes in on the radio. "Lihua, your brother and I are pinned down by the exit ramp."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," she responds.

"Ya, and we have backup too," Ryo excitedly adds.

At they approach the first floor a clear picture of the situation begins to develop. Ryo pulls up a 3D map of the floor.

"Here they are (Kang and Mengyao). Here's the exit. See these?" He points outside. "These are flying gunships. And this," pointing again, this time inside, "It's about eighty troops pinning our guys down. They can't go forward, and they can't go back."

"Well then," Lihua smiles, "We'll just have to go through."

"That shouldn't be hard," Ryo says, "Let's just have Huang do his Avatar thing."

"It's Houyi," Ahnah corrects her.

"Huang, Houyi, whatever. He's the freaking Avatar. He can just blow them away."

Houyi strokes his beard.

"No, Ryo, you stay here with the Avatar. Ahnah and I will clear the path, then you come up behind us," Lihua orders.

"But, but..." Ryo begins to speak.

"That's an order." Lihua turns to Ahnah. "Do you think you can give those D-mos ahead some cold feet?"

Smiling, "I think I can do that."

Ahnah runs ahead, she presses her fingers to the palms of her water gauntlets, activating them. Water rushes out and over her arms. Using her gauntlet's MODE function, she duplicates the water molecules and spreads a flood out over the feet of the enemy soldiers, freezing them in place.

They see her and open fire, but their bullets are stopped by a wall of ice she erects in front of herself. When the firing stops she shatters the wall, trapped bullets included, and sends the shards flying at the heads of the soldiers.

Before they can even react, fire from Lihua's fists washes over them, discharging every magazine and grenade they were carrying.

"The coast is clear," Ahnah reports back. "Everyone's debilitated."

"Dead, don't you mean?" Says Houyi.

"Ya, that too," Ryo replies.

The four run together to Kang and Mengyao's position, where they're pinned down fighting the airships and ground forces outside.

Just as they reach their comrades a gunshot rings out.

"Sister, nooooo!" Mengyao shouts.

None of them saw it coming. A single shooter from behind shot Lihua in the back. Her brother and Kang watched with horror as it came out of her chest, right through her heart.

Before Lihua's body even hit the floor, with rage, Kang lifted his hands in the air, and when he brought them down, he brought down the roof to the compound, crushing the shooter and anyone else.

Mengyao rushed to his sister's side. "Lihua, Lihua, Lihua!" He screamed.

Kang drags him off. "There's nothing we can do for her now."

"No, there is," Mengyao says angrily looking up at the harassing gunships." We can kill them."

He recklessly launches himself into the air propelled by fire. First red, then blue, then white. He brings his hands together and as he separates them lightning emerges. Holding his hands out to his sides he spins in place, annihilating all threats from the air.

Fainting from the effort, he falls fast. Houyi quickly reacts with bending by catching him with an air cushion.

"I'm in charge now," Ryo exerts. "We need to get to the cybercycles. We're facing about 100 D-mos, two tanks, and it shouldn't be long before more air support shows up. Kang, create a series of earth shields to protect us from arms fire."

Kang nods.

"Ahnah, carry Mengyao."

She nods as well.

"Houyi, I need you to be ready to use your air bending incase more airships appear."

"I won't allow us to be threatened," Houyi says. "I won't allow another of you to make the ultimate sacrifice for me."

"Her sacrifice better have been worth it," Ryo thinks.

Kang puts up shield after shield protecting the group from gunshots as they make it closer and closer to their escape vehicles. Ryo does his best to pick off enemies with his arm blaster. Just as a tank is bearing down on the rebel group, Houyi commands the ground below it to disappear. Finally, they reach the safety of the outer wall.

"Quickly, into the cycles and engage stealth, "Ryo commands. "I'll send Lihua's on autopilot in the opposite direction."

Just then a beeping sound emerges. It repeats, and the intervals get closer and closer.

Houyi looks up. There is terror in his face, as if he has seen his own death. He clenches his neck with both hands.

"I... I... I didn't know," he says. They are to be his final words.

Before anyone could even take a breath an explosion rips out of Houyi's neck, nearly decapitating him in the process. The explosive must've been implanted long ago and set off by proximity to the compound perimeter. One last security precaution.

The remaining Lionraptors collapse to the their knees.

"It's over," cries Ahnah. "It's over." She sobs uncontrollably.

"It's not over," Ryo retorts. "We can still get out of here."

"She's right," says Kang. "Sure, we can get out of here, but we'll never win. We will be hunted. We'll be executed. We'll be on the run our entire lives. I'd rather die here fighting. I will not be a prisoner again."

"Me too," and awakening Mengyao says as the sound of more flying gunships nears... "My sister is dead. The Avatar is dead. All of the Air Nomads are dead. Hope is dead. Let's just make a stand here. Honor Lihua who led us. And honor Houyi, the last Avatar.


	6. Chapter V: Awakening

Ryo, with no wish to die this day, looks at Ahnah crying, then he sees the determination in Kang, and the defeat in Mengyao. But before he can say anything a hole appears in the sky and simultaneously in the ground below it.

An energy blast comes from the sky and clears the air of enemies. The ground swallows them up whole.

Gray clouds begin to swirl and a downpour of rain bursts out, as if from nowhere. Lava rises from the hole in the ground. The wind howls.

A cyclone soon appears. The lava, the rain, and the mud get sucked up inside of it. It's like nothing ever before seen. Without warning, it explodes.

The sky closes, the rain stops, the hole in the ground heals itself. Suspended in the air is the figure of a man. One with glowing eyes, a grey beard, yellow and orange robes, and a glowing arrow. Floating through the air, he approaches the group.

"It's the Balance Bringer," gasps Ahnah, her eyes wide and focused on him.

"What are you talking about?" asks Mengyao.

"I know who that is," says. Ryo. "It's impossible, but it's Avatar Aang."

Aang hangs in the sky as if he were pinned there. Air beings swirling rapidly around him in a sphere. Chunks of the field below as large as a truck break free from the earth and begin to float. Water begins to form clouds, darkening the night sky, and from them thunder roars as lightning bolts erupt. Remaining Dominion forces retreat in a panic.

Aang holds out his staff to his side, as if commanding the elements to calm themselves. They obey. He begins to fall as he gracefully transforms his staff into a glider. Wings, handles, and a tail pop out of hidden compartments. He swiftly flies to the location of the Lionraptors team. He dismounts in the air above their heads, floats gracefully to the ground, and places his staff in its holster on his back.

"Who here is in charge?" he speaks in a bolstering voice.

"My sister," Mengyao responds.

Aang looks at Ahnah.

"No, not her. Her name was Lihua, and she didn't make it."

"I am," Ryo announces as he approaches the legendary avatar. "I am in charge now. We're the Lionraptors. We're elite covert ops for the resistance. Our mission was to free the avatar, but we failed."

Aang looks at the group, at each of their faces. He sees in them the war they've been fighting their entire lives. He see's the despair, the loss, the hopelessness.

"You have not failed young Lionraptors. My name is Aang, and I am your avatar. I have watched with angst as this world has been torn apart. I know that the Dominion must be defeated, and I will lead you to victory. Lihua's death, Avatar Houyi's death, with not have been for nought. So rise up and let us return to the resistance forces not in disgrace, but with honor in victory on this night. We shall tell them of what happened here at Gaipan. The first victory of many to come."

The team feels hope for the first time in a long time in that moment. They all stand before Aang with tears in their eyes.

Aang suddenly looks up. "What's that noise?" He asks.

With a sinking pit in his stomach, "Gunships," Kang replies. "Three of them."

The helicopter fires missiles at the group. Aang leaps into action. With a swipe of his staff a gust of wind knocks the missiles off course, causing them to crash into each other and explode harmlessly in the air. Two more gunships arrive. they begin to rain down machine gun fire.

Kang raise an earth shield for cover.

"I've never faced anything like this destructive mechanical force," Aang shouts.

"Mengyao, provide covering fire," Ryo shouts.

Mengyao unleashes a blanket of fire over the heads of everyone on the ground. It's an attack not designed to destroy the enemy, but to provide Ryo cover as he uses his laser to lock-in on each of the aircraft and shoot them out of the sky.

"He got one," Ahnah exclaims.

"My earth shield is being shot to pieces."

Kang is weakening.

Aang opens his glider. "I'll draw their fire."

He flies straight up into the air. As predicted, the gunfire is drawn on him. He flies directly at the center one, and then flanks around it. The fire from the other three hit the ship and bring it down from the sky.

Two soar at him in formation. Aang flees as they give chase. He swoops to the ground and back up again. Below them he flies in a circle. He creates a cyclone of air that swirls around the two craft, causing them to collide in mid air.

Aang heads for the last one he turns and sees it beginning to shoot. He clenches his teeth and braces for what's next.

At that moment Kang stomps the ground, sending his earth shield in the air between the guns and the avatar, just as they begin to fire. Aang blasts it with air and forces it into the chopper, causing both to head crashing towards the earth. Seeing that the danger is over, he flies back to the group.

"Thanks for the assist," Aang nods to Kang. "I didn't catch your name..."

Ryo interrupts, "Unless we want to wait for more D-mos to get here, I suggest we get back to base. We'll have time for introductions on the way."

"Where's that?" Asks Aang.

"There are only a few places that the Dominion hasn't been able to find us yet," says Ahnah, as she looks down and nervously twists her hair between her thumb and index finger.

We thought we were safe in the Patola Mountains," Mengyao continued. "We thought we were safe deep in the ice glaciers of the Water Tribes. There are few places left for us to hide."

Kang jumps in, "the Si Wong Desert, scattered active volcanic islands north of the Fire Nation mainland..."

"And deep in the Great Divide," Ryo interrupts. "And that's where we're going."

The group disembarks in their cybercycles.

"Aang, you're with me," Ryo says.

He gives orders to the team to go stealth. Then he remotely sets the self destruct sequence for Lihua's bike.

"I'd feel more comfortable flying than in this capsule on two wheels," Aang complains outloud.

"Old man, you better get used to tech if you want to survive in this world," Ryo replies.

"Old? I don't feel a day over one hundred!"

Ahnah's voice comes over the radio, "Just how old are you, anyway?"

Oh, well, let's see... I was born twelve years before Sozen's Comet when Avatar Roku was killed doing battle with an erupting volcano. But in the year the comet came I was frozen in an iceberg, where I remained for one hundred years. Then I died 153 years after Sozen's Comet. And here I am now. What year is it?"

"It's the 208th year after the new dominion," Says Kang.

"Well, do you want my age from birth until now, or shall I subtract the time I was dead, or shall I also subtract the time I was frozen in a block of ice?"

"I'm confused," says Mengyao.

Me too, says Kang. "How are you even here?"

"There were no more Air Nomads left for the spirit of the avatar to reincarnate into. So I have been restored to the world just as a was the day I left it."

"Enough," Ryo orders. "Let's keep the chatter to a minimum until we get to base.


	7. Chapter VI: Welcome to Gugong

The team arrives at the southern rim of the Great Divide. Kang gets out and plants his feet firmly in the ground. He takes in a deep breath as he positions himself in a horse stance, his feet wide apart, his knees bent at a 90 degree angle. Exhaling slowly, he brings his fists together with his elbows cocked outward. The whole earth begins to shake. He throws his arms to his side, his palms facing outward. He lifts his left leg and slams it back to the ground, clenching his fists and bring them to his hips. He repeats the movement with his right leg. Then Kang lets out a yell as he brings arms over his head, and then back down again. He's created a ramp out of the ancient canyon walls.

As the team slowly drives down, Kang carefully puts each pebble back the way it was. Ahnah bends the water in the air to form a myst.

"Even with their satellites, Aang, they won't be able to spot us," Mengyao says.

At the canyon floor, a rushing river flows.

"Get in close formation," Ryo orders.

Ahnah begins moving her arms in a sweeping pattern like a windmill. She parts the waters as the team drives through.

"Hey Ahnah, can you make it a little less muddy?" Mengyao jokes.

Smiling, "I think I may be able to help with that," Aang says as he blasts hot air across the path, drying it instantly.

"Awe. Some!" exclaims Mengyao. "I always knew having an airbender around would be great."

Aang and the Lionraptors reach a narrow cave and follow the dark tunnel deeper underground. They stow their vehicles and conceal them in a small passage and proceed on foot. Just as the tunnel dead ends Kang bends it open, revealing a vast cavern larger than the four original Air Temples combined. The rocks are carved out into homes. Grain fields run along the floor. Free standing structure are built from the ground to the ceiling. Children laugh as they chase a group of turtle-ducks to a nearby pond.

"Welcome to Gugong," Ryo says.

"Astonishing," say Aang. "How many live here?"

"Oh, about 5,000," Ahnah responds.

"It must've taken quite some effort to build this," Aaang remarks.

"Nah," Ahnah says. "A rising water table probably eroded the carbonate rock with hydrogen-sulfide enriched water."

The group looks at her with confused expressions.

"In other words we didn't build it. It formed naturally." She smiles.

Ahnah feels embarrassed by having everyone's eyes focused on her.

"What?" She snaps. "I know Stuff. Humph!"

An uncomfortable pause ensues.

"It was our first military base," Kang explains. "After the Fire Nation fell, most of us had no place to go until the resistance found these caves. Over the years, and with the help of the few remaining badgermoles, we built it into a refuge for civilians as well as our forces. This is the last free city left in the world."

"We should go to the People's Temple at the center of the city and see general Yuji immediately," Ryo says abruptly as he walks off ahead of the group.

The rest follow, and are becoming aware of the eyes upon them. Everywhere people stop what they are doing to watch the group walk down the road as they speak in hushed voices to one and another. Some are louder than whispers, and are overheard.

"Is it the avatar?" One woman says to another. "He doesn't look like a firebender. Shouldn't the avatar be a firebender?"

"I heard his name is Hammy." Another says.

"Hammy, what kind of name is that for an avatar? 'Avatar Hammy' doesn't sound very intimidating," replies an older man.

"Houyi!" Shouts a boy, correcting the old man. "Don't you ever read the net? Everyone in the bending underground has been saying an avatar named Houyi was rescued. We're saved!"

Uninterested in the musings of a young boy, the man scold him. "Don't spout such nonsense, boy."

"What nonsense? I'll prove it to you. Just watch!"

The boy makes a beeline to Aang, running so fast he trips over his own feet. Just as it looks like he's about to painfully fall flat on his face, he doesn't. A cushion of air catches him just a few thousandths of an inch before he hits the ground, and sets him down gently. He picks himself up on his feet, looks down at his garbs and brushes them off. Then he looks up at Aang. The crowd awestruck, silent with amazement.

Looking at their faces, Aang can sense their anguish, their fear. He can feel the struggle to live that they've all been born into and the uncertainty that they live with.

Air begins to swirl below Aang's feet into a funnel that elevates him above the crowd. His eyes and arrow begin to glow. The onlookers collectively gasp.

"People of Gugong, I have returned from the Spirit World to restore balance to this world. To bring peace. To end this war. My name is Aang, and I am your Avatar. I will not fail you."

The crowd erupts into cheers.

Aang looks to Ryo, "I was never good with giving speeches."

"I think you were wonderful," Ahnah says with adoration.

Ryo, now a bit red in the face, lets out a sigh.

The cheering crowd embraces their avatar and the group of young benders as they make their way to the center of the city.

"So this is what being a hero feels like..." Mengyao mutters to himself.

Upon reaching the temple doors, Kang bends them open.

"We're here," Ryo says. "After you, Aang."

One by one they enter the building.

Ahnah, the last one in, turns around and faces the crowd just before the doors close. Wanting to say something, but not knowing what, she manages, "You're all great!" And with a high pitched voice, "I love you!"

The sound of the cheers subsides as the doors close. Now all that can be heard are footsteps in the long corridor.

"You're all great?" Mengyao quips to Ahnah.

Embarrassed, she smiles and looks down. She feels Aangs hand come down upon her shoulder.

"Public speaking takes practice. You remind me of an old friend. He helped to lead an invasion of the Fire Nation capital, but couldn't muster anything that made sense in front of the troops."

"Did he ever get over it?" Ahnah asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes. Actually, he ended up going into politics!"

"Okay, be quiet, this is the council chamber," Ryo says preparing to open the door. "The council coordinates our military strategy and civilian affairs. General Yuji leads it along with once council member from each of the three nations and one for non-benders. We're expected."

The chamber resembles that of most legislatures, with a bench of five seats sitting high above rows of chairs below, and a viewing gallery above. They take their seats in the first row.

Just as they settle in the council enters and takes their places. The symbol for each is engraved on the wall behind each chair. From left to right they are Earth and Water. General Yuji sits in the center, Aang doesn't recognize this symbol. It is four arrows coming together, their combined heads form a perfect square. Then Fire, then another new symbol, this one a perfect circle. Simple. It must represent non-benders, Aang sumizes.

General Yuji begins to speak "I have called this council meeting to hear the report from our covert Lionraptors team which we had charged with the task of recovering Avatar Houyi," he's cut off as the non-bender council member speaks up.

"A task at which they failed. I had been against this mission from the beginning. They didn't even bring back every member of their team!"

"Councilman Boaz!" Exclaimed the councilman beneath the Earth Kingdom symbol, "The missing person you're speaking of is Captain Lihua, without whom there might not be a resistance."

"Councilman An'jou is correct," says the woman occupying the seat with the Water Tribe symbol at her back. "An Lihua's younger brother is present."

"Thank you, Fei," said the Fire Nation council member. "I am Viaman. I congratulate you on your work. And, Aang, I am a fan of your legacy."

"As I sit before the symbol of the United Republic and all it stands for, I want to welcome Avatar Aang," said Yuji. "And to young Mengyao that the loss of your sister is a tragedy that is felt by all."

For Mengyao, the tears were too hard to hide. He hadn't had a moment to grieve. None of them had.

Yuji continued, "First Lieutenant Ryo, please stand and be recognized."

Ryo does, "Sir."

"This council, effective immediately, has promoted you to the rank of captain. You have command over the Lionraptors."

"Thank you, sir." Ryo takes his seat.

"Avatar Aang," Councilwoman Fei speaks up. "This council is not quite sure what to make of you."

"It's quite clear," Viaman interjects. "His role is to end this war."

"End this war? How?" Exclaims Boaz. "By killing all of the Dominion forces? Attacking recklessly, like Houtu did? We should be trying to reach an agreement for peace with him as our bargaining chip."

"But the Dominion have murdered two avatars already," Fei adds, "Why should we think they'll fear a third one? Why should they offer peace?"

"That is exactly what I intend to do," Aang stands to his feet, "Bring peace. I ended the 100 years war and defeated the Fire Nation without taking a single life."

"How, Avatar?" Responds An'jou, "It's not even clear that this council will give permission for you to lead a mission against the Dominion."

"Permission?" Laughs Yuji. "My dear friend, what makes you think we can stop him?" An'jou says nothing. Yuji then turns to Aang. "How do you plan to do this?"

"I don't know," he replies. "I'll start with finding Kumiho."

"If anyone can do it, Aang can, sir," the newly minted Captain Ryo speaks up.

"Then it is agreed," Yuji says. "Aang, we sanction your trip to Republic City to face Kumiho and his Dominion forces."

Kang stands up. "He shall not face them alone!"

"Lionrapters, we have a different mission for you," Fai says.

"It is my burden alone to restore balance to this world," Aang says to the council. He then turns to his new friends. "Too much life has been lost, I happy to no longer endanger yours."

Ryo smiles and nods.

"I'll miss you," says Mengyao.

"Me too," Ahnah adds.

Kang expresses his goodbye as well, "Don't forget us."

"I won't," Aang replies.

"Avatar Aang, how will we know if your mission has been a success?" Asks Boaz.

"Because, councilman, if I do not succeed, then I will not return."

Aang exits the council chamber.

Ryo turns to General Yuji. "What's our mission?"


End file.
